


Janji?

by ReinAya



Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, Promise, Surgery, failed, operation, painful, sore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: "Aku sudah berjanji,""Aku harus menemuinya, sekali lagi saja..."Atau janji yang tak pernah dibuat antara Sho dan Arrietty.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The Secret World of Arrietty © Studio Ghibli.
> 
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

Hari H. Aku duduk di kursi depan pintu operasi, yang tak lama namaku dipanggil oleh pria berpakaian jas putih, aku mengangguk. Aku membuka genggaman tanganku, jepitan baju kecil berwarna merah muda tergeletak disana. Bahuku ditepuk pelan. Bibi Sadako, wajahnya yang telah mengkerut karena usia itu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Semangat Sho!"

Aku mengangguk, beranjak berdiri. Menggenggam erat kembali tanganku. "Tunggu aku, Arrietty."

***

Orang kecil itu menangis. Perempuan, dengan tinggi hampir 10 cm. Rambut coklat mudanya berkibar tertiup angin, dahinya bersandar pada jariku. "Aku harus berangkat."

Dia beranjak turun, tubuh lincahnya melompat dari pagar bambu, pipinya basah. "Arrietty!" Namanya, aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, menghentikan langkahnya. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Ayo kita bertemu lagi!"

Dia tersenyum, mengangguk, lantas lanjut menuruni bebatuan di  pinggir sungai itu, berlari  _kecil_ ke arah teko berwarna kuning keemasan. 

Aku menoleh ke arah timur, menatap matahari terbit di tengah-tengah kota. Kucing berwarna putih dengan corak abu-abu itu menggeliat di pelukanku. "Ayo kita pulang, Niya." Aku berbisik pelan.

***

Aku membaringkan badan di atas ranjang, menutup mata pelan, bersiap. Suara-suara alat yang mendesing pelan bergabung dengan pembicaraan dokter dengan perawat. 

Sama denganku, mereka bersiap untuk operasi.

 

 

Itu bukan janji, hanya kalimat penyemangat. Menyemangatiku untuk operasi itu. 

Anggukan itu bukan anggukan setuju, hanya senyumannya yang berarti. Senyuman perpisahan.


	2. Chapter Two

Aku membuka mata, terbangun. rasa sakit langsung menyeruak tubuhku, sakit sekali, lebih sakit daripada akibat bergerak terlalu banyak.

Operasinya gagal, mungkin aku akan _pergi_ malam ini, mungkin besok, atau entahlah, yang pasti waktuku tak banya lagi.

Rasa sakit bekas operasi itu luar biasa. aku mati rasa karnanya, tak bisa merasakan kakiku, tubuhku, semuanya. Hanya terbaring lemah, menatap cahaya dari plafon putih di atasku.

Datang tergesa-gesa, Bibi Sadako menghampiriku, mengelus pelan pundakku, dan mengatakan, "Bibi sudah menelpon ibumu, ia akan datang besok."

Mataku memanas mendengarnya, aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Bibi Sadako terdiam, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Aku melanjutkan, "Aku  _ada janji dengannya_..."

"Dia.. Mereka..." Aku menarik napas pendek, "Aku harus bertemu,"

Air mataku jatuh perlahan-lahan, membasahi pipi. Napasku tertahan satu-dua, Bibi Sadako masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan. "Sekali saja, kumohon."

"Siapa?" Bibi Sadako bertanya pelan. Aku terdiam, masih tergugu, rasa sakit di dadaku menjadi-jadi. Aku meringis.

"Siapa Sho? Siapa?" Bibi Sadako bertanya lagi, panik. Aku masih terdiam, berusaha mengatur napas. Bibi Sadako mengelus pelan lenganku, hingga terhenti di tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ibumu datang besok, bertahanlah."

Aku menggeleng,  _aku tak bisa._ "Arrietty..." Bibi Sadako menelan ludah, hendak bertanya lagi. Aku membuka mulutku,

"Orang-orang kecil itu..."

 

Mataku tertutup perlahan, mengakhiri kisah ini.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)


End file.
